New 52: Ben 10
by Tizzee
Summary: Heroes have a similar thing in common, they want to save the innocent lives from those who cause harm. But they always have a different view on how to handle things. Come join the adventures filled with Drama, Romance, and Humor.


**Disclaimer: I don't own either series.**

* * *

 **Stranded**

So many universes. So many alternate timelines of those universes. There aren't many living beings who can say they have visited those timelines. Paradox, the time traveling professor, is one of those beings.

Here he was floating in an empty void of space, his hiding spot after every mission. Paradox has just witnessed Ben Tennyson defeat Maltruant, just like he was supposed to do. The cycle of that universe will now continue to flow normally. There won't be any problems that would need his assistance for a period of time.

Speaking of assistance, Paradox looked at his right arm where the Chrono Navigator was. A branch of the many trees of the universes was just starting to grow and it seems he will be needed there.

Throwing a gum-ball into his mouth, Professor Paradox opened the portal to the new budding universe. "This should be interesting." He said.

* * *

It's trying to run!" 16 year old Gwen Tennyson said.

She jumped behind a couple of boxes and landed next to her cousin, Ben Tennyson. She slowly inhaled and exhaled air, tired from dodging the attacks thrown at her.

"You know the plan of trapping him inside the warehouse is not looking good anymore." Ben pointed out as he took a side peek.

It was true, the team consisting of Ben, Gwen and Kevin were trying to entrap one Highbreed in the warehouse, but this one seems to be a lot stronger than all the others they fought. Ben slowly looked around trying to not be caught by the Highbreed. At the corner he saw Kevin throwing a couple of punches at the Highbreed. The Highbreed took two punches in the gut before returning the favor with a strong elbow to Kevin's face sending him down on the floor.

Ben quickly activated the Omnitrix and scrolled through the dial. He slammed down the core unleashing an emerald light. In his place was a small white alien made of silicon, he had a square appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his back.

" **Echo Echo!** " He shouted.

Just like that, the one Echo Echo multiplied into five Echo Echos all jumping up to surround the Highbreed.

"I. Got. This. Covered." The Echo Echos said.

The Highbreed knew what they were about to do so he quickly slammed his fist down on the floor causing the Echo Echos to jump again. He used this to his advantage jumping over the small Echo Echos and landed behind Kevin. Gwen who managed to silently walk around quickly launched pink mana blast on the Highbreed almost knocking him off his feet.

Kevin quickly crouched and touched the metal hard floor covering himself with the same gray substance. Turning around he moved his head to the right avoiding an incoming punch and delivered a sweet uppercut causing the Highbreed to tumble on to the floor.

"Nice going!" Kevin started to say as he ignored the Highbreed who was on the floor and turned towards the Echo Echos. "Mr. I've got it covered."

"Hey. I'm. All. Over. It." The Echo Echos shot back.

The Highbreed recovered from the uppercut and stood up, but was met with the five Echo Echos jumping on him towards crates, breaking it in the process of his fall. They all placed their weight on the tall alien, hoping their numbers would be enough to hold him down.

"Don't touch me, creature!" The Highbreed said with anger.

Struggling to get all the Echo Echos off him, the Highbreed looked up and saw a dusty old portal machine. Gathering all of his remaining strength he stood up, but the Echo Echos were still clinging on to him. He slowly walked towards the portal machine, but the Echo Echos got applied more pressure on his body.

"Get off me!" He shouted throwing all the Echo Echos on the floor.

Kevin eyes widened as he figured out the Highbreed's plan. He quickly crouched down and pulled out a piece of the metal floor and lifted it up over his head. "Don't let him get in that thing!" He shouted as he turned the piece into a metal ball. "It's a teleporter pod!"

Gwen who was standing beside Kevin unleashed another blast of pink mana on the back of the Highbreed slowing him down enough for the Echo Echos to jump on him once again. Kevin threw the metal ball at the Highbreed, but the Highbreed managed to evade it. The ball continued it's velocity and hit the dusty machine with enough force to somehow turn it back on.

In the middle of the transporter pod was a blue portal that started to suck everything in the room into it. Kevin crouched down again and grabbed the metal floor hard enough hoping that would prevent him from being sucked in. Gwen grabbed Kevin's back, while all the Echo Echos were still on the Highbreed.

"Look at what you vermins did!" The Highbreed shouted.

The portal has started to get stronger that it was now dragging in the Highbreed and the Echo Echos inside. Kevin still managed to get a good grip on the floor, preventing himself or Gwen from being dragged in.

"Ben quick get off him! You're going to get sucked in if you don't!" Gwen shouted at her cousin.

But it was futile, Ben didn't let go and was dragged into the portal along with the Highbreed.

"Ben!" Both Kevin and Gwen shouted.

Instantly as soon as Ben and the Highbreed were dragged in the portal shutdown ending the huge force of wind that was dragging them.

Gwen quickly got off of Kevin and ran towards the portal. "Kevin, where did this portal take Ben?" She asked.

"Anywhere." Kevin said, he walked closely to the portal. Placing a hand on it he looked at Gwen. "These type of portals was used by aliens who wants to travel instantly from one part of their planet to another." Kevin then started to rub the dust off the portal. "I'm surprised this portal still works."

Kevin took a step away from the portal and sat down on a box. Taking out his plumber's badge, he started to do something with it.

"Can't we just activate it again?" Gwen asked. "Ben might need our help fighting that Highbreed."

Not taking his eyes off the plumber badge, he simply shook his head. "The portal is too old; it can't be reactivated that quickly. We need to give it some time." He then lifted his plumber badge near his mouth. "Ben! Can you hear me?"

Gwen turned around and got near Kevin as she waited for her cousin to respond. But the only response they got was static.

"Something is blocking the signal." Kevin said. He tried again, but there was no response. Anger flared up inside him as she threw the badge down to the floor, nearly breaking it.

Gwen placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kevin don't get too worked up. Ben can handle himself, we just have to wait for the portal to activate again, right?"

He placed a hand over her hand and smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

"Something isn't right with this island, I can feel it." Muttered a teenage girl. She moved part of her black hair that was covering her sea blue eyes as she now stared out to the sky. She continued to think about this new feeling she had that she started to ignore the lesson given by one wise teacher.

"Remember young ones, the Gods watch over us carefully and listen to our individual strengths." The teacher stated smiling at each one of her students. "Many of you will be called to take place in one of the twelve temples of the Gods." She opened her arms motioning the temple they were all in at the moment. "I, for instance, was called to teach for the house of Demeter. Look around you, we are gathered in her beautiful gardens." The teacher pointed at each one of the young girls. "Who knows what you all may be destined to do."

Many young girls that was seated all started to say what they want to be in the future.

"I am to be a Priestess of Poseidon!"

"I am to be a mother someday! Artemis spoke to me. It is what I have always dreamed of."

"No God has ever spoked to me!" A six-year-old crossed her arms and pouted. "Maybe I have no strength."

One of the older girls placed a hand on young girl's shoulder. "You are but six! Wait until you get older, by then you will be certain of your future."

"Well we all know what Diana will be." The same girl then looked at the raven haired girl who was staring out to the sky. "Queen of the Amazons!" Majority of the other young girl cheered.

"Yeah right." A young red haired girl said, rolling her eyes. _"Clay_ isn't like the rest of us. Besides we have Queen Hippolyta who is well-respected by everyone including the Gods themselves."

"Aleka! Don't try and start things again." The teacher warned. She looked at Diana who seemed to ignore the comments that Aleka made. Letting out a soft sigh she told the class, "Time to go children. Enjoy the sunshine while it lasts!"

* * *

"Mother why must I continue taking these classes? Isn't it better to just focus on combat training?" Diana asked.

Here she was seated on a chair with her mother, Queen Hippolyta, standing behind her. Queen Hippolyta held a golden brush and started to neatly do Diana's hair. It's not often the two can spend time alone, but when they do it would always be Diana to bring up how she wants to have more training in fighting.

"Combat is useful, but having knowledge of various different things is power in itself. When you are Queen, it will be useful to know the dialects of creatures on the island." Her mother stated as she brushed Diana's hair.

Diana looked at the floor. "I do not see how researching the gardens of Demeter and the ridiculous drunken exploits of Dionysus would help me if an enemy were to breach our walls." She turned around to her mother. "What would happen if we have another war. I remember hearing the stories of the fierce battle that the Amazons against various invaders. We need to be prepared."

Queen Hippolyta couldn't help but chuckle. "Diana, the war was decades ago. Thank Hera that we never had another battle like that." She placed both hands on her daughter's shoulders. "I know you are eager to improve your combat techniques, but you are only 16 years old! Believe me daughter, you already more advanced in fighting than I was when I was your age."

Her face flushed on that comment, true she was incredibly skilled because of training. But there was another reason that would explain why she was so ahead of everyone. A secret that she kept to herself since she was 12 years old. She shook off those thoughts, getting back to the topic in hand.

"Okay if we aren't going to have another war then why do we still isolate ourselves from the entire world?" The daughter of Queen Hippolyta replied, "You always tell me that the outsiders are evil especially the men, but you haven't been in contact with them in decades!"

Her mother gave a small frown. "Diana you are still too young to understand. One day you will understand why we don't connect with the outsiders." She then smiled as she added, "Which is why you need to attend these classes to learn more."

Diana simply pouted to her mother's response.

"I have a meeting to attend to, why don't you partake the activities with your friends in the meantime?" She suggested.

"Yes mother."

After her mother gave her kiss on her forehead and went to the counsel room, Diana started to walk down the temple. She would usually play with her friends, but she just wasn't in the mood at the moment.

Now outside of the temple and in the middle of the beautiful city, Diana kept walking by until she arrived in the training field. She enjoyed watching a good fight, sure it wasn't as good as partaking in one, but she still learned a lot just by watching. This group was a younger group of Amazons, a lot less experienced than Diana.

Currently the Amazons in-training were in silver armor each wielding their weapon of preference, mostly a sword or a spear. They all surrounded a single Amazon, one who was cladded in golden armor and wield a mace.

"Quick get the netting ready!" Shouted one of the young Amazons as the rest moved forward against the golden armor Amazon.

They all tried to take her down with the number advantage, but that proved to be useless as the older Amazon simply overpowered all of them. She started by lifting one of the young Amazons that was on top of her and threw her towards two other Amazons, resulting with the three to fall to the ground.

Diana watched in awe as the teacher easily deflected an attack with her mace, just as she did that she then spun around and hit the incoming Amazon with the handle of the mace. The impact was still strong that it threw the young Amazon to the wall.

"You scramble around like children. Where is your strategy?" She asked her students. The teacher spat on the ground. "None of you are truly ready for combat. If these were not practice weapons, you would have all be seeing the Gates of Hades." Turning around, she walked out of the training field, but shouted. "Pick yourselves up and be back at dawn. We will try again."

The older Amazon noticed Diana and walked over to her. She lifted up her helmet revealing her tan skin. One thing that distinguished her from other Amazons was the scar next to her left eye, one that she received during the last huge battle the Amazons had. This was Alcippe one of the best combatants of the Amazons.

"Princess, care to spar?" Alcippe said, before pointing at her students. "As you saw those young ones weren't much a challenge."

Diana smiled. "I would be careful Alcippe, they might be surprise you one day."

The Amazon simply laughed. "They have a lot to learn before they can surprise me. Maybe they'll learn if they watch us spar?"

The Princess of the Amazons shook her head. "Not today, I might just go hunting."

Alcippe shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself."

With the training over, Diana quickly moved to the other side of the city and stopped when she reached the wall. Looking to the right was one of the guards who was holding a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"As always Princess, here are your weapons."

Diana thanked the guard, putting both the quiver and the bow on her back she walked out of the city. She wouldn't tell anyone, but inside she was stressed out with everything. Always having to take classes that other Amazons wouldn't just because her mother wants her to be intelligent when it comes with other things besides fighting. Running in the forest was one thing that relieved her from that stress.

She immediately stopped running when she noticed something afar moving between bushes. Smirk appeared on her face, this day might actually be a good one.

* * *

"Gwen?"

"Kevin?"

Ben Tennyson finally woke up, he quickly sat up on the ground. He repeated their names, but no response. Looking around at the area, he was somewhere deep in the forest. But how did he get here?

"Oh right, the portal." He muttered.

Getting up, Ben dusted himself off, cleaning some dirt that was on his jacket. He then looked at his Omnitrix which was currently recharging.

"Of course it is."

Not worried, he took out a plumber badge. Pressing the button in the middle he spoke into it, "Gwen? Kevin? Can anyone hear me?"

The only response he got was static. Figuring that the forest was blocking his signal, Ben decides to walk around trying to find a better spot, hoping the signal would go through. The more he walked the more various animal sounds he heard. He also heard running water, possibly a waterfall he guessed.

Thinking he walked enough, he took out the plumber's badge once more.

"Okay let's see if this works." Ben said to himself, pressing the button in the middle. "Gwen, Kevin can any-"

An arrow shot out of nowhere nearly getting Ben in the head, but he managed to duck underneath it just in time. He looked at the tree which the arrow struck and was surprised that the arrow actually almost went through the tree itself!

He now heard rustling from the bushes behind him. But before he can even turn around, someone jumped out from the bushes and pounced on him. Now someone had a foot on his back, he tried to squirm his way out but the person's foot was like stone!

' _Is this a man?'_ Diana mused, she had seen paintings of men and heard stories, but never actually saw one up close.

Ben again tried to pick himself up, but the foot on top of him wouldn't even let him get up an inch out of the ground.

' _Relax, Ben. You've faced countless of aliens; you can definitely get out of this situation._ ' Ben rested his head on the ground and looked to his left to see the Omnitrix still recharging. _'Just gotta buy some time.'_

Diana on the other hand had another plan. She quickly drew out another arrow and took aim at Ben's neck. It was like her Amazon training and instincts were taking over, stories of how dangerous men were, was being played in her head.

"You are trespassing! Men are not welcome on Themyscira!" She shouted in a commanding voice. Though she knew her mother and any other Amazon would've shot the arrow already, part of her wants to see if the stories were true. "Explain yourself, or else my arrow will be coated with your blood!"

Here she was with a man underneath her foot. She noticed how his clothes were different than the males of the statues wore.

Knowing it was useless to try and squirm, Ben turned his head enough to see who it was, thinking it was a strong alien. His eyes widened, it wasn't an alien at all, to be blunt it was a girl, one of the most beautiful girls he ever saw.

She had long flowing dark hair and wore a white robe with a golden belt on her waist. She had a body that any woman would envy, yet her face tells him that she was around his age. He noticed how muscular her arms and legs were, one that a professional athlete would want. Her sea blue eyes were on him, she adjusted the arrow and was now aiming right at Ben's forehead.

When he turned around, she was surprised to see such emerald eyes, finding those to be unique. Still she can't be too friendly with him.

"I'm still waiting for an explanation." She said, bringing back the string of the bow ready to let the arrow go.

That really got Ben's attention and he let out a cough before speaking. "I don't mean to trespass your land. I was teleported here by accident."

Diana raised a brow. "Teleported? How?" She now asked.

"A portal."

This didn't help Ben's cause at all as Diana still had a firm grip with her foot and the arrow was still pointed at him.

"Explain to me why this portal of yours, teleported you here?"

If he could, he would shrug his shoulders. "It's not my portal, it was the Highbreed's." Immediately then he gave himself an imaginary face-palm as he finally remembered the Highbreed. "You need to let me go, I need to go find that Highbreed. He might hurt people on this island if I don't."

Diana noticed how Ben's tone changed, he was now serious. Still a word like Highbreed and the fact that a man was able to teleport to an island that was forbidden still puzzled her.

"What is a Highbreed?" She now asked.

"Highbreed is an alien, one that wants to cleanse this world of all humans."

She was not familiar with the term alien, but what got her and Ben's attention was the fall of a couple of trees up in the mountains.

"That must be the Highbreed, you have to believe me." Ben said.

She took her foot off him and took a step back letting Ben some space to get up. The wielder of the Omnitrix slowly got up, there was some lingering pain in his back, but ignored it.

"Thanks for-" He stopped speaking, seeing as how Diana still had an arrow pointed at him.

"If you are lying about this Highbreed you speak of, then this arrow will have a new home inside your head." She said, lowering the bow and arrow.

For some reason he couldn't help but smile. "And if I'm right?"

"Let's go." Motioning him to go where the trees collapsed, ignoring his question.

Ben sighed, not knowing how he got into this mess. Still it was a chance to not only capture the Highbreed, but gain the trust of this girl.

They both started to run towards the mountain. The hard part wasn't getting to the mountain, Ben had pretty good stamina thanks to playing soccer and fighting aliens every day. But when he got to the mountain, he had to think of a way to climb it. Diana wasn't giving it any second thoughts, she easily started to climb it, this was nothing to her.

Ben placed his hands on both his knees. "Okay this might take a while." He took a deep breath and started to climb up.

* * *

It took Diana less than 10 minutes to get up on the mountain, the same can't be said for Ben who was having some difficulties climbing up. She actually took pity on him that she started to guide him.

"You just need one more to climb, put your foot on that rock." She pointed at what she was talking about. Diana lowered herself down. "Here grab my hand and I'll lift you up."

Ben followed what she told him and finally made it up on the mountain. Quickly he lay on the ground and was taking deep breaths at a fast rate. A familiar noise was coming from his Omnitrix, lifting his left arm up he saw that the Omnitrix was now active.

"Oh come on! Now you're ready to be used!?" He shouted, dropping his arm back down.

' _He's definitely a man, yet he doesn't act anything like my mother described one to be.'_ She noted before looking at the area in front of them.

Trees were literally knocked down to the ground and this really surprised as Diana she can't name an animal that has the power and stamina to do this to a whole area. Could Ben actually be telling the truth?

Her question was answered as the Highbreed that Ben was fighting earlier was now visible to Diana. The alien was seen knocking down yet another tree with its shoulder. Ben quickly got up and saw the Highbreed as well.

"Hey! Stop destroying this area!" Ben shouted at the alien.

The Highbreed eyed Ben, the former knew that the latter was an enemy one that needs to be taken care of.

"You will perish, vermin!"

Diana took a step forward with her bow in hand. "I don't care what you are, but you will no longer terrorize this island." She shouted at the alien.

She quickly pulled the bow up a little farther, making sure it had plenty of force behind it. As soon as the alien took another step forward, she unleashed the arrow with such force that it could penetrate several bulls. Yet to her surprise, the arrow bounced right off the alien.

The Highbreed looked at Diana and snarled at her. Raising its hand at her, the alien shot out darts from the tip of its finger. Ben managed to push her down to the ground, avoiding the claw darts.

He smiled at her, "That was a nice shot, but let me handle this guy."

Getting off her, Ben stood up and activated the Omnitrix. "Okay Highbreed, let's see how you deal with," Ben slammed down the dial of the Omnitrix, an emerald light blinded both Diana and the Highbreed for a second.

But the light vanished quickly, and in Ben's place was a 12 feet alien dinosaur with brown hard skin and tail. The Omnitrix symbol was on his chest.

" **Humungousaur!** "

"Vermin, turn to whatever low life alien you want. It won't make a difference to me!" Shouted the Highbreed.

Humungousaur ignored the comment as he ran up to the Highbreed. Anticipating that Humungousaur was going to punch, the Highbreed got his hands ready, but it's prediction was wrong as Ben turned around the last second slamming the Highbreed with his tail.

Diana was currently watching the battle in awe, how did the man transform into a huge creature, she wondered.

The impact managed to move the Highbreed a couple of feet back, but the alien recovered quickly and grabbed the tail of Humungousaur. It started to swing Humungousaur around and around by the tail ready to launch him off the mountain.

But out of nowhere he was hit by a powerful punch that made it lost its footing. The alien dropped Humungousaur as it was hit by another punch in the abdomen.

Both aliens were actually surprised to see Diana the one delivering the punches.

"Filthy vermin, how dare you touch me."

The Highbreed slammed both hands on the ground, but Diana rolled underneath it and was now behind the alien. Her training kicked in as she delivered a kick on the back of the alien's hind legs. Bringing it down to its' knees.

"Get off this island, you aren't welcome here!" She commanded.

Though on its knees, the Highbreed was about to swing a right hand at Diana, but this time Humungousaur stepped in and delivered a powerful right hand punch at the alien's face, knocking it to the ground.

Diana got out her bow once more, but this time had a steel arrow that was ready to be launched. She looked to her left as a familiar emerald light happened, this time Ben was back to his human form.

They both were going to comment, but the Highbreed started to get up once more. Ben was quickly getting his Omnitrix ready.

"No I won't be embarrassed like this!" The Highbreed shouted.

Before Diana can let the arrow go, the Highbreed jumped from the mountain into the raging waves of the sea.

"Smart." Diana said, lowering her bow.

* * *

Diana looked out to the ocean, her legs dangling from the edge of the cliff. For all her life she would always hear stories on how men were the most dangerous creatures of all existence. Deceitful, power-hungry, selfish, hostile the list goes, yet this young man that she found did not show anything like that. He even saved her, a stranger, from being attacked by that creature.

Then again, she did just meet him. But maybe this is a chance to see if everything she heard about people like him was true or not.

Looking to her right, she sees the young man walking towards her. He looked upset about something.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

Ben simply shook his head. "Not really, I need to get out of this island and get back home. But I'm not entirely sure how to do that yet." He sat down next to her and watched the beautiful ocean.

"By the way," The young brunette said getting her attention, "My name is Ben, Ben Tennyson." He extended his hand out towards her.

"Diana." She said, accepting the handshake. "It's nice to officially meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, Diana." Ben then smiled as he joked. "Though to be honest I would've introduce myself earlier if I didn't had an arrow pointed at me."

"Yes well, I suppose I should apologize for attacking you earlier."

Feeling less tension than before, he asked her. "So why aren't men welcome on this island?" Ben recalling what she said.

Expecting that question, she let out a sigh. "It's not a law that I created, but one that I and every other Amazon follow." Diana explained. "Centuries ago, my mother and the other Amazons had fought against those who wished harm upon them and this island. The ones they fought were all men. Many battles led to many losses of our people. Since the end of the war, the Amazons made sure to never let a man on this island. Which is why this island is unknown to your people."

"I-I'm sorry." Ben said, understanding how wounds like those don't heal.

Diana was once more surprised with Ben, apologizing for a crime he never committed. Such the opposite trait that a man would do based from the stories she heard.

"So do you or any of your people know how to get out of this island?" He asked, hoping for a positive answer. "Not to sound rude, but I have some people counting on me and a mission to compete."

"I do not know how to get out of this island, I doubt other Amazons do either." Diana thought about it for a second. "Maybe my mother does, but she won't ever tell me."

"Well maybe if I go and ask her myself?"

Diana laughed at that suggestion. "No way, the moment you take a step in a city you will be taken down by other Amazons. And trust me, they won't show mercy."

"So why did you?" Ben asked.

Seeing her confusion with his question, Ben added on, "Show me mercy. You could've killed me, but you didn't." Immediately after he sheepishly said. "Not that I wanted to die, but if you follow your people's law shouldn't I already be dead?"

"Yes you should be." Diana replied, now looking at the stars. "But I always had this part of me curious about the laws. Curious about Man's World. Is everything they say true? Or has times change for the better?" She now looked at Ben. "Seeing you there, part of me felt there was a chance those questions can finally be answered."

"Well I can definitely say that there are good people and bad people." Ben started to explain based on his experience. "That goes for both men and women."

Their discussion seemed to end as a loud bell can be heard throughout the entire island, it rang twice.

"What was that?" Ben wondered out-loud.

Diana got up, she picked the bow and quiver that was on the ground and placed it over her back. "Usually there are still Amazons out of the city hunting, the bell is signal that it's time to come back."

"So what now?" Ben asked, knowing he can't go in the city with her.

"I'll be back tomorrow around sunrise. I will try to help you get back home. But I can't make any guarantees."

He smiled at the gesture. "I appreciate that. And I guess my job is to also answer any questions you have maybe then you'll understand that not all men are evil."

Diana nodded her head. Before she left she looked at him in the eye. "I insist that you stay on top of this mountain for the night." She said. "My sisters rarely venture to this area, because the lack of resources. Tomorrow I will try to bring supplies from the city that would help you with your living conditions."

"Thanks, but I don't want you get in trouble with the other Amazons." Ben commented.

A smile can be seen on her face. "I'm the Princess. I can handle it." She said with confidence.

With that said she started to climb down the mountain. It actually took a minute, but she heard Ben shout.

"A Princess?!"

It would seem that the two would have a lot of questions for each other. Diana for one was still curious about Ben's shapeshifting abilities. His transformation seemed to give him more power, she wondered why he didn't transform when she had him pinned.

Once more a bell can be heard, knowing it was time to get back to the city she shrugged off all the thoughts for now. She knew she would get her answers.

* * *

"Kevin you've been at this the whole day. Are you sure it will work?" Gwen asked.

After spending an hour waiting for Ben in the warehouse where the portal was, Kevin thought of an idea. This idea led the duo to his garage where he was working on his Plumber's Badge ever since.

"Just a little more." He said to her, as he added wires inside the badge. "If I can just add this last femtocell." Continuing to play with the wires he smiled as it clicked! That was what he needed to hear.

Putting the badge back together, Kevin lifted up his welding helmet and threw it aside. "There! With this we should have a better signal to contact Ben."

Gwen quickly walked over to Kevin as he pressed the button of his badge. "Ben can you hear me?" He said.

The two looked at each other as a couple of seconds went by and no response. Kevin was so close of throwing the badge once more, but didn't as he finally heard what he wanted to hear.

"Kevin!" Ben responded. "I can hear you!"

Gwen hugged Kevin for his hard work paying off and the trio now got to talking, thinking of a plan to get Ben back.

* * *

 **AN: This idea has been in my head for a long time. I do know where I want to take this story, but it will take some time.**

 **Honestly I had some inspiration from Strangers In Paradise which I suggest you guys check it out if you enjoy Justice League Fanfic.**

 **Though the first couple of chapters take before the comics, I do plan on using the comics for this story as well, New 52 to be exact.**

 **If you have the time then feel free to leave a review of the chapter; I would love to read what you guys think of this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
